It's All Over
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: A song-fic about Ulrich after Yumi chooses William.


Your bottles' almost empty

**Sort of a WilliamxYumi fic, sort of Odd and Ulrich's friendship and how it would all fall apart (possibly) If Yumi chose William. I heard this song and thought this up. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song It's All Over.**

_Your bottles' almost empty_

_You know this can't go on_

_Because of you my mind is always racing_

_The needles' breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

_And now your trip begins but_

_It's all over for_

_It's all over for_

**Yumi's POV**

I was sitting in the courtyard waiting for school to start with William when I heard someone call my name.

"Yumi!" Odd called, "Yumi I need to speak with you."

I got up and William went as if to follow me.

"Alone." Odd added with firm tone as he glared at William.

I looked to William and he nodded passively, sitting back down on the bench.

"What is it Odd?" I asked.

"This." Odd growled, waving a vial in front of my face.

"So?" I asked, "It's Ulrich's pain meds."

Odd sighed shaking the bottle to show it was almost empty.

"Ulrich's pain meds that need refilled." I revised, looked questioningly at the blonde before me. Ulrich had sprained his wrist a week earlier, so he had his pain meds for that, nothing unusual.

"It's been one week Yumi, he was given enough for two." Odd explained in his why-are-you-so-aggravatingly-stupid-today voice.

"He's been overdosing?" I asked with a gasp.

"Just a tad, I caught him this morning, I didn't know until now but it looks like taking double doses has become a habit, I couldn't stop him before he downed three this morning." Odd explained, not losing that tone.

I took the vial from him, "It says to take two daily."

"No kidding." Odd said, sarcasm oozing from his voice, "Fix it." He added in a growl before he turned and walked away.

_You_

_For you_

"What's up?" William asked as I went back to him, vial still in my hand.

"Ulrich's been overdosing on pain meds." I explained shortly, "Odd wants me to fix it but I don't know how."

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for you_

_For you_

"How is it your problem?" William said, he looked slightly angry, "It's Ulrich's problem and you can't be forced to deal with it."

"I should talk to him at the very least." I concluded.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over_

"Ok then, I'll see you in class." William said, though he sounded like he was trying to stay calm.

"See you." I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek lightly before I gasped quietly. That was Ulrich's problem; the little rat was upset because I was dating William! Stupid, that was all I had to say about it, stupid.

_I know what runs through your blood_

_You do this all in vain_

_Because of you my mind is always racing_

_And it gets under my skin_

_To see you giving in_

_And now your trip begins but_

_It's all over for_

_It's all over for_

**Normal POV**

Yumi stepped into Ulrich's dorm.

"You idiot!" She yelled, "Overdosing because I'm dating William? I thought you of all people were smarter than that!"

Ulrich looked at her, looking slightly dazed and sad, "So what? It's not like you care." He grunted.

"Ulrich, I still care because I'm your friend." Yumi said exasperatedly.

"Friends and that's all." Ulrich whispered darkly, "I thought maybe you just needed some time to come around, but I guess you were just keeping the door open for William upon his return."

"It's not my fault your too scared to admit your feelings, too scared to admit that you get scared, and sad, and happy, too scared to admit that you care!" Yumi yelled, "I don't know if I can be friends with someone like that anymore, knowing that nothing will become of it, I thought you'd admit that you loved me, but I was wrong, I can't have friends that put their own stupid pride before everything else."

_You_

_For you_

"Then go." Ulrich muttered darkly, "GO!"

"Goodbye Ulrich. Good to know you care." Yumi snarled before she left the room and slammed the door shut.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for you_

_For you_

Ulrich felt tears prick his eyes so he shook them away angrily, searching for his vial of meds. He found it and quickly took two, to try to dull the pain he felt in his heart, though that pain couldn't be soothed by any amount of medication.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over_

"You said you'd talk to him!" Odd growled at Yumi after lunch that day.

"I did." Yumi growled back, "We talked, I did what you want now will you leave me alone?"

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

_And now you're dead inside_

Ulrich walked away from the school, slowly, steadily, purposefully. He walked to the bridge near the old factory. He'd left a note for Odd, his friend, telling him what he was doing, and why, and many things that he'd never told him before.

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

"Fine," Odd said, his voice sounded hurt, angry, and mistrustful, "I'll leave you alone, I'm Ulrich's friend and I'm going to act like it!" With that Odd backed away slowly, waiting to hear Yumi's reply.

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

**Ulrich's POV**

I wonder if death hurts. If it does, I wonder if it will hurt worse than Yumi's betrayal. I don't think that's possible. I can't possibly be in more pain; I just want it all to end.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked coldly.

"I mean that he's going to kill himself, and I'm going to go see what I can do, you just stay here with William though, don't bother coming since you can't possibly care." Odd's voice was heavy with tears and hurt, his eyes prickled and shimmered as tears threatened to fall down his face, "You can't help him now, but maybe I can."

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

"Goodbye Odd, Goodbye Aelita, Goodbye Jeremie, I sure hope you guys will remember me, I really am sorry to leave you, but I have to get rid of this pain." Ulrich said aloud, slowly and painfully as he stood on the edge of the bridge.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

**Yumi's POV**

Odd turned and ran away. I didn't go after him, I couldn't. He ran and ran, but somehow I knew he was too late.

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

**Normal POV**

Odd ran towards the bridge by the old factory. Ulrich looked over at him.

"Don't forget me good buddy, I'm sorry that I have to leave you now." He whispered just loud enough for Odd to hear.

"No!" Odd yelled as Ulrich stepped off the bridge and fell to the water below, "Ulrich don't leave me!" He yelled, his voice choked by tears as he kneeled on the bridge where Ulrich had been standing moments ago, watching as his friend's body fell beneath the water never to return.

_It's all over_


End file.
